


opposites

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Kissing, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Angela thinks opposites attract. Brennan isn't too sure.





	opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Femslash February series! I hope y'all like it!

“You know,” Angela says, lounging on Brennan’s couch, “people say that opposites attract, and I definitely believe it.”

“Actually, multiple studies have shown that people are more attracted to people who have the same values and beliefs as themselves.” Brennan is shuffling around at her desk, packing papers into her bag so she can do work at home. “Differing opinions and personalities are more likely to cause arguments and disrupt the relationship.”

“That’s shrinky talk,” Angela informs her, standing up and moving to lean on Brennan’s desk. “And if that’s true, how do you explain us?”

“Us?”

She gestures expansively, including the physical office and the relationship itself. “How we’re together. Shouldn’t we be disrupted by now?”

Brennan stops methodically placing papers in her bag and looks up. “Well, I…” She fishes. “We have some similar traits and ideas. We are both feminists, we are both very intelligent, we both like solving crime!”

Angela grins. “Oh, so you think I’m very intelligent?”

Brennan frowns and leans in slightly. “Angie, you’re amazing with technology. And your art should be in museums. Of course I think ayou’re intelligent.”

“I’m kidding,” she says, pulling her girlfriend in by her tribal print tee shirt. “I know exactly what you think of me.” Brennan leans eagerly into the kiss. Maybe they’re not complete opposites after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
